


It's for the best

by insanepanda



Series: Painful Miscommunications [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepanda/pseuds/insanepanda
Summary: What he's doing is for the best.





	

"Kurt. _Please_."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fool himself from the growing watering pressure behind his eyelids. Kurt knows. Oh, how he knows about Sebastian' pride. How many fights and follow up make up sex sessions did they have because of their clashing egos and inability to know when to back away. And this same inability is why he can't go back on his decision. It’s for the best.

" _Kurt_."

Kurt never knew that it was even possible for one to continue living even when it felt like their heart has been ripped out of their chest. The desperate figure of his strong prideful Sebastian was trembling. Tears framed his lashes; his bottom lip was bitten raw from the effort of holding his tears back. Kurt's resolve shook, but he firmly held himself together. Sebastian would get over it sooner or later. It’s for the best, he’ll understand later.

Kurt forced himself to turn his back against Sebastian. One foot after the other. One trembling hand on the doorknob. Closing the door behind him with a quiet click that rang of finality. Kurt collapsed like a puppet cut from its strings against the door. He leaned his head back and let his teardrops cascade down his face. It's for the best, Kurt told himself, but he didn’t know if it’s true anymore.

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. This flimsy scrap was all that was needed to turn his entire life upside down and ruin his relationship with the most beautiful man he has ever had the fortune to know. This paper… Kurt gritted his teeth and crushed the paper in his hand. He hissed out a low sigh, feeling anguish and sorrow building up within him. But there is no point in blaming an inanimate object for his decisions. He did it because it was for the best.

After all, when you're dying, it's best for you to leave - to save your loved one from suffering along with you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue a full-length story on what happens after this scene. We'll see.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave me a kudos, I would greatly appreciate it. If you found a grammatical error, please voice it out to me, thank you!


End file.
